Rule Of the Puppets
by eikothewerewolf
Summary: Arc: Twilight of the Spirits fic. Bebedora becomes a puppet and tries to take over the world again.vague comedy parts.
1. Chapter 1

**RULE OF THE PUPPETS**

**_Rating:_** PG  
**_Genre:_** erm...yes  
**_Setting:_** Yewbell  
**_Main Characters:_** Bebedora

**_Note from the authoress: _**Based on Arc. this is my first attempt at a full length arc fiction. This format seemed the best way to do it.

**_Part 1_**

(In Yewbell, Bebedora is bored, so she starts to roam around the town. She approaches a man and starts to talk)

MAN: it's a lovely day isn't it?

BEBEDORA: Are you my enemy?

MAN: (shocked) of course not! If I was I would have attacked you by now!

BEBEDORA: Hee Hee Hee

MAN: Did I say something amusing?

BEBEDORA: What does amusing mean?

MAN: It means… well, it means fun!

BEBEDORA: F……u……n….?

MAN: YES! Say, what do you do for fun?

BEBEDORA: I plan to take over the world

MAN: That's not funny. That's a stupid thing to say! There's no way a little girl like you could take over the world!

BEBEDORA: What's a little girl? I'm Bebedora!

MAN: Still, you're not powerful enough to take over the world.

(The man walks away. He doesn't notice Bebedora scowling after him. And he doesn't see her leave town)

MEANWHILE  
(In Nafia's house Kharg is chatting to Darc)

DARC: You really expect me to believe that a Deimos running loose around town doesn't bother you?

KHARG: Why should it, she's just a little girl

(A cackle is heard from the doorway and both Kharg and Darc turn to the door. Camellia is standing there)

CAMELLIA: You say Bebedora is a little girl? She is the puppet master! She is the most powerful Deimos that ever lived!

DARC: (irritated noise)

CAMELLIA: Except of course you Darc! You are by far the most powerful being in the entire world!

KHARG: What a kiss arse

CAMELLIA: (glares at Kharg)

OUTSIDE THE TOWN  
(Bebedora sits on a log, staring angrily at a tree opposite)

BEBEDORA: I am not a little girl! I am Bebedora! I am the Puppet Master!

VOICE: These humans do not show you the respect you deserve

BEBEDORA: a disembodied voice. No soul to see.

VOICE: I am a friend. You should destroy the humans. Why just talk of World Domination? Now is you chance to make your destiny come true

(Bebedora eyes glow a bright deep red, she looks up, an evil smile on her face)

END OF PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

**RULE OF THE PUPPETS**

**_Rating:_** PG  
**_Genre_**: erm...yes  
**_Setting:_** Yewbell  
**_Main Characters:_** Bebedora

**_Note from the authoress:_** Based on Arc. This is my first attempt at a full length arc fiction

**_Part 2_**

(citizens are going about their everyday work in Yewbell, oblivious to the happenings in the forest. Then suddenly, one of the people turns around. Picking up a piece of twig, he starts beating a woman around the head with it)

WOMAN: Hey! What the hell do you think your doing

MAN: (Silence)

(an audience gathers around)

WOMAN: Stop it! Do you realise how stupid hitting people around the head with a twig is?

(The twig breaks)

(Kharg runs up, Paulette just behind)

KHARG: What's going on?

WOMAN: That man just started hitting me with a stick

PAULETTE: A stick? Is this some sort of lame joke?

WOMAN: No! (Turns to Kharg) commander, do something.

KHARG: (Takes hold of mans arm)

MAN: (Starts attacking Kharg with the snapped twig)

KHARG: Hmmm, trouble maker huh.

MAN: (falls limp)

PAULETTE: What's going on?

KHARG: (looks thoughtful, and drops the man) I'm not entirely sure Paulette, but it looks to me like some kind of magic.

PAULETTE: Magic?

KHARG: (nods) That's right. I think we better have a word with Darc about this.

MEANWHILE, HIDING AMONG A LOAD OF BARRELS

VOICE: Well done, my puppet. That was indeed, a spectacular performance

BEBEDORA: What? A man hitting a woman with a twig? I could do better.

VOICE: That is not the point. The point is you made him believe he could kill the woman with a flimsy bit of twig

BEBEDORA: Not really. I merely told him to kill her. The twig was the nearest thing with a sharp point.

VOICE: The point is, you can control these measly humans.

BEBEDORA: Of course. I am a puppet. Created with power. Designed to take over the world. If I could not control a feeble minded human, how would I ever achieve anything?

VOICE: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

BEBEDORA: Are you my enemy?

END OF PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

**RULE OF THE PUPPETS**

**_Rating:_** PG  
**_Genre_**: erm...yes  
**_Setting:_** Yewbell  
**_Main Characters:_** Bebedora

**_Note from the authoress:_** Based on Arc. this is my first attempt at a full length arc fiction

_**Part 3**_

(In Nafia's house, Darc is sitting on a chair reading a book. Delma is nearby, sharpening her weapons. Suddenly Kharg and Paulette burst in)

DARC: (looks up) what's the matter with you Kharg?

KHARG: (starts pacing around the room) we need to talk to you Darc. About the Deimos.

(intrigued, Delma looks up. Paulette stands behind Kharg, looking worried. Kharg turns back to Darc)

KHARG: its like this. We were just in town, when, suddenly for no reason, a man picked up a twig and started hitting a woman with it. We figured that it was because of magic, and…

DARC: (jumps up interrupting) Typical human! Something slightly odd starts happening in the town, and suddenly its us Deimos who get the blame!

KHARG: (angrily) sure, come up with your paranoid thoughts! I don't know why I even thought that I could talk to you about this. All Deimos are arrogant. What use is there trying to hold a civilised conversation with them.

(Delma stands up and walks over to Darc)

DELMA: We can take him easily! Let's kill these humans!

(Paulette now joins in the conversation, calming the others down.)

PAULETTE: listen, both of you! Kharg, Darc, stop fighting! This is bigger than your petty little feuds. Please, Darc, listen for a second. We were asking for advice. True, you can use magic, that's why we're here. We need to know what you know about magic, so we can figure out what is happening.

DARC: (hesitates slightly) I thought Kharg knew magic. He summoned some wind energy before.

PAULETTE: yes, but you know far more than I do. Tell them Kharg!

(Kharg is sulking in corner)

KHARG: why should I tell them anything?

PAULETTE: (rolls eyes) fine, be like that. Please, Darc, Delma, can you tell us anything.

DARC: (Considers the question for a moment.) Well, my guess would be that this guy was being controlled. But there is no magic that allows control over the mind of a living being.

DELMA: (Quietly) there's Bebedora.

KHARG: (curiously) Bebedora?

DELMA: The Puppet Master.

DARC: she has the ability to take over peoples minds.

KHARG: Seems she is the culprit.

DELMA: (shakes her head) no. That's not possible. When we defeated her in battle she pledged herself to Darc. She won't use her puppet skills unless he asks her.

KHARG: but there's no-one else who can be controlling the villagers.

(The group falls into silence)

MEANWHILE, IN THE WOODS

BEBEDORA: you will succumb to me.

VOICE: Yes my puppet. Take control of the monsters. We will start our attack on Yewbell

END OF PART 3


	4. Chapter 4

**RULE OF THE PUPPETS**

**_Rating_**: PG  
**_Genre_**: erm...yes  
**_Setting:_** Yewbell  
**_Main Characters_**: Bebedora

**_Note from the authoress:_** Been a while hasn't it! Still, here's the next part!

_**Part 4**_

(Kharg and Paulette run around the town, trying in vain to find Bebedora. Darc and Delma are helping, searching around the outskirts of the town. )

DARC: (Slumps against a tree stump) This is hopeless. She could be anywhere!

DELMA: Why do you care anyway? What does it matter to us if she decides to kill the humans?

DARC: Well, for a start it would mean that they would try to destroy all Deimos.

DELMA: Your point? In case you hadn't realised, they hate us anyway, and we can easily kill them.

DARC: I guess.

(They continue to search the woods)

MEANWHILE

(Not very far away from where Darc and Delma are searching, Bebedora has gathered a group of monsters together)

VOICE: Now, my puppet, we will destroy Yewbell

BEBEDORA: Lemon and red, their souls will show the colours of pain.

MEANWHILE

(In Yewbell, Paulette and Kharg have stopped searching and are deep in conversation.)

KHARG: I still think it's possible she may have left town

PAULETTE: What do you plan to do? Chase her? She could be anywhere by now.

(Kharg is about to reply, when screams come from the other side of town)

MAN: MONSTERS!

(Paulette and Kharg exchange glances)

PAULETTE: Monsters? Here?

KHARG: We had better check this out.

(The two run towards the screams, coming from around the north end of town. They turn a corner and gasp at the sight before them. Bebedora is standing on a crate, eyes glowing red. Meanwhile, monsters are indeed in the area.)

PAULETTE: We have to help! (She runs up, swinging her knife) Lets see how you like this! SLING KNIFE! (Her dagger leaves her hand, striking two of the monsters who are lined up.)

KHARG: (Runs to join the battle) It is that Deimos! WIND SLASHER! (A gust of wind flies from his hand and hit's the monsters, finishing them. However, another has taken position behind him)

PAULETTE: Kharg! Look out!

(Kharg half turns, seeing the final monster lunge at him, he steps nimbly out of the way.)

KHARG: Missed me! (Paulette attacks the monster, Kharg joining her in a Dual attack. The final monster is defeated.)

BEBEDORA: I no longer see the Monsters souls.

(Darc and Delma run into town)

DARC: We heard shouts, is everything ok.

KHARG: (Points his sword at Bebedora) Damn Deimos! Your pal nearly killed someone!

DARC: (Turns and looks at Bebedora) Uh-Oh

VOICE: Come, puppet, we leave now!

BEBEDORA: Hee Hee Hee (She jumps from the crate and runs.)

KHARG: Damn! She got away. Now what do we do?

DELMA: She has come under the control of others before. Judging by the voice, she has again.

PAULETTE: (Looks curiously at Delma) And you stopped her before?

DELMA: (Nods)

PAULETTE: Let's head back to Nafia's house. I think we had better plan a strategy.

END OF PART 4


End file.
